XI Before Armageddon
by IronicSymphony
Summary: The prequel to Leizel's Armageddon
1. Dreams in Vain

XI - BEFORE ARMAGEDDON  
Written by Star  
E-mail: [][1]star_aki@hotmail.com

***********

Disclaimer (the stuff for lawyers): 

Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade 2 OAV/Teknoman characters all belong to Sotsu Tatsunoko Productions, Urban Vision, and Saban Entertainment.

~All ficitonal characters and events belong to the author  
~No money is being made here

This story may be freely distributed provided each of the following conditions are met:

[1]The above disclaimer accompanies all copies;   
[2]The story is distributed in its entirety;   
[3]No consideration is requested or recieved in connection with the distribution

Other use of this story is unauthorized and strictly prohibited.

***********

::Authors Note::

Before I begin, I would like to thank Leizel for allowing me to write this series. Her series, Armageddon has captivated my imagination, and anyone who is a fan of Teknoman/Tekkaman Blade can appreciate that. Reading her Armageddon story-line, I always wondered what her characters lives would've been like before Armageddon...hence, 'Before Armageddon'.

Before Armageddon has been written with Leizel's (permission!) guidance and this is as much her baby as it is mine. I hope you enjoy the prequel to Armageddon.

**********************

Chapter 1: Dreams in Vain

**********************

_Be the difference that makes a difference, you are the difference  
~Jewel - Spirit _

The solar eye rests comfortably outside; giving warmth to the planet below. As a young family sit down for a summer lunch, a warm Pacific breeze wafts in from the east... 

So, I take it the Commander's still trying to get you to go back?

Yeah Maggie. I thought he was resigned to the fact that Blade and I are parents now, Adam is our first priority. Everything else comes after our son.

Well, no other navigator could replace our beautiful Star, hey Blade? Uh, Blade? 

Ringo, Maggie and Star direct their gazes at Earth's hero, the formiddable Tekkaman Blade; whose gaze is firmly fixated on his wife - Star, gently smiles back and kicks him under the table; breaking Blade from his trance.

Ow! Huh...What...Did I miss something?

Oh, real quick there super hero. Hey Maggie, I'm a bit worried of the genes Blade may have passed onto Adam, who, has hopefully inherited Star's brains. Ringo jokes and pokes his wife in her ribs.

Hey screw you Ringo! I oughta...

"Hey sport, how's my little man toda...!? The infant Adam rushes over to his father; who is in complete and utter shock that his son spoke his first words! Star's mouth practically drops to the floor - jumping out of her chair, while Maggie and Ringo are left speechless. Blade's mood changes from warrrior-hostile, to light-hearted paternal...

"Star!! Star!! Did you hear that?!?!?!"

"He said 'Dadda'...oh my baby!!!"

The young parents gush over their young child, and Star insists of taking a photo. Ringo groans, and Maggie elbows him. Adam is squeeling at all the attention; Blade keeps throwing him in the air and catching him again. Star rushes out with her camera in hand... 

"Ahh! The infamous camera! What would life in the Carter household be like, without the coveted camera??" Ringo teases.

"Used more often than a photographer's camera!" Maggie joins in.

"Do you two want to continue being Adam's Godparents?!"

"Yes Star..."

"Then shut up and get in the photo!!!" The group of friends combine to make a photo; in the hope that these memories will never be forgotten. Star aligns the angle, puts it on timer, and rushes in to get in herself. Jumping on Blade's lap just in time to get her son positioned inbetween them, with Maggie and Ringo on either side.

*SNAP!*

"Well, getting back to our argument..."

Brains or not, we all know where he get's his looks from." Blade sniffs proudly.

Dadda silly!

You got that right sweetie!

Hey Star! You're supposed to support me, not pay me out.

Star's love-struck Blade, but she's far from stupid! Maggie smiles, remembering her own crush. Ringo turns to his wife and tries to smother his usual roaring laugh. However, catching the wistful look in Maggie's eyes make his own cloud over; the question forming on his lips is smothered by the ringing of the phone.

I hope that isn't Jamison again. If it is Star, tell him...that Adam's first words were," Pointedly looking at Ringo. "Adam just said 'Dadda', his first word. Oh yeah, and no, we're not to going back to the base." Blade turns from Star as she walks inside, shaking her head. Facing his fellow ex-Space Knights, he rolls his eyes back. "There's no immediate danger, why can't he let up?"

***********

Stalking the Space Ring, Katherine Carter searches hopelessly; trying desperately to find the most important object in the world - Conrad's engagement ring.

Not looking for this I hope Katherine. Katherine Carter gasps as her husband steps behind her...

Cain, what are you... She stops mid sentence as her husband holds up the ruby engagement ring.

Really Katherine, I thought you'd forgotten Conrad - as Darkon, he treated you with disregard.

Only in front of the others. In my battle with Blade, he called out to me, told me to save myself - he still loved me. He wished that no one saw his weaknesses, which explains what you saw.

Love is a human frailty; making the subject weak. Yet it made my twin strong. I know what you're thinking Katherine, but you...

How dare you even suggest that you know me well enough to read my thoughts! Conrad was the only person who knew me that well. To even presume to know me as your brother knew me is...

Blasphemy? You talk of blasphemy," Cain chuckles, and cups Katherine with his palms posessively. "Well dear Katherine, I bed with you - his lover. How more need I know you?

You heartless bastard, I bear your child! You said you loved me... She didn't love him back, no, her only love lay dead in the ground. But love in any form was better than none at all.

Your point Katherine?

You made your own point Cain - love is Blade's strength, but you treat it as a virus, a weakness.

A leader must show no weakness, any weakness, in order to remain strong. If what you say is true, my older brother was ignorant of this fact and by continuing his affection towards you, he weakened himself. I will not show you or anyone else what either of my brothers disgustingly display. Don't expect from me what your previous lover showed you, lest I become vulnerable.

So, your child doesn't even matter to you...

The two Tekkamen cease their arguments as their son stumbles into the room. Waiting for his parents reactions, he looks up into their eyes; Katherine reacts as any mother would...

Katherine rushes towards her son, cradling him in her arms. Meanwhile Cain remains stoic, watching the scene in front of him with little interest. 

You may have your ring, Katherine. It is your property, but stinks of Conrad's defeat. Do not show that affection in front of me again Katherine, it disgusts me. If you must act like a mother, do it away from me.

You said it yourself, Cain, Blade is made strong because of his love for his wife. He draws on their strength while you weaken from your lack of. The love Blade shares with his wife reminds me of the love Conrad and I once shared; pure, and acts as a deep well of strength for them both. By ignoring love Cain, your well is empty. Why ignore that point of strength, when you may very well need it to defeat him?

Oh, and I suppose I will die from my thirst of love? Get out of here before I kill you and your son!!

You are Darkon's brother, but you aren't half the man Conrad was. And never will be, Katherine thinks sadly. 

***********

Blade breaks out in a sweat and wakes from his sleep. He turns to his wife who is sleeping soundly; regular breathing. Rising from their bed, Blade moves to sit on the wide window sill. Blade stares blankly at the moon, remembering what he prefers not. He utters his older brother's name sadly, and turns to go back to bed. He needs warmth that only Star can give, but after silent debate, chooses not to wake his wife from her slumber. Instead of curling up by Star's side, Blade turns; feeling the sudden need to be elsewhere. He turns the doorknob and exits his room. Blade makes his way past various rooms, until finally stopping. Feeling the need, he enters and sits by his bed, watching him sleep; his constant and regular breathing, his little movements as he dreams. Smiling as he watches the infant, Blade dreams of his son's future - hoping it is a happy and carefree one. 

You look more like Star when you sleep; I have so many dreams for you, Adam. I hope you never have to fight for survival. If it were up to me son, I would never have you fight at all. With that said, Blade continues to sit on and watch as his son sleeps and contented with the moment, allows a smile to grace his face whilst gently stroking his son's hair. Due to his present state of contentment, similar to that experienced by the sleeping Adam, Blade is unaware of the two sets of eyes resting upon him. One gaze comes from sad brown eyes, hidden in Adam's room; the other gaze emanates from unusually drained ruby eyes, hidden by branches in a tree outside Adam's room.

~End Chapter 1

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



	2. Dark Days Ahead

XI - BEFORE ARMAGEDDON  
Written by Star  
E-mail: [star_aki@hotmail.com][1]

***********

Disclaimer (the stuff for lawyers): 

Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade 2 OAV/Teknoman characters all belong to Sotsu Tatsunoko Productions, Urban Vision, and Saban Entertainment.

~All ficitonal characters and events belong to the author  
~No money is being made here

This story may be freely distributed provided each of the following conditions are met:

[1]The above disclaimer accompanies all copies;   
[2]The story is distributed in its entirety;   
[3]No consideration is requested or recieved in connection with the distribution

Other use of this story is unauthorized and strictly prohibited.

************************

Chapter 2: Dark Days Ahead

************************

_There is no beauty without ugliness, no enjoyment without suffering. We have to have shade in order to see the light._

She sleeps happily, dreaming of happy tomorrows. She dreams of her son's first words, his first steps, all his firsts up to this date. Lastly, she dreams of her husband - whom she simply could not live without. Stirring from her slumber, she moves to find him. The cold sensation that fills her husband's usually warm side of the bed startles Star. She bolts out of bed in search of Blade. Throwing on one of his shirts lying on the floor, she frantically tries to think straight, then smiles; walking down Blade's familiar path, taken hours earlier. The scene stops her heart; there is her son, curled up on his father's chest; Blade's strong arms wrapped protectively around their son. Star silently drifts towards the camera she has permanently on a shelf in Adam's room, hoping the flash won't wake the sleeping duo. The photo taken, Star places the camera back to its spot and moves towards the two most important people in her life but stops one metre short; wanting this moment to last for as long as possible.

***********

Katherine Carter solemnly flies back to the Space Ring, disheartened by what life has cruelly denied her. All the while her mate, Blade's younger twin, also the new leader of the Radam, waits for her return. 

Where did you run off to Katherine, and why? For your sake, your explanation best be good.'

Feeling unwell, she lies in her quarters; resting for the looming battle.

Not now Cain, I'm not in the mood.

You're pregnant, Katherine. This is to be expected. Cain says in a matter-of-fact tone.

How did you...

Dear wife, I know the signs of morning sickness and the absence of your period...

Don't pretend to care.

I don't.

***********

Ruffling through her diary, he hopes to find some sort of clue to her despondent mood...

'Maybe, just maybe, she's pregnant...'

Ringo...what on earth are you...

***********

Happily singing in the kitchen, Star prepares everyone's breakfast. To her left, her husband and son add their own kind of help - staying out of her way. Star smiles and shakes her head...there's Blade, the most respected man on the planet, making baby faces and silly noises to entertain their son. He blows another rasberry on his tummy, and Adam giggles wildly. Blade in turn, laughs back, and continues to entertaning. 

He's going to grow up to be just like you, love.

Not when he sleeps like his mother. Blade grins and blows his wife a kiss; Adam imitates his father.

See what I mean? Hmm, perhaps Adam and I have something in common after all.

What's that?

Adam idolises and adores his father. I'd say, even worship you.

Oh gee, you're making me blush honey,

Oh come on you two! It's a bit early in the morning to be making out in the kitchen...in front of you son too! Have a bit of self respect!

We uh...I uh...sorry Maggie. A surprised Blade stammers from Maggie's uncharacteristic attack.

Maggie? I'll go see after her guys. Star breaks from Blade's embrace to catch Maggie who's run outside.

Holy smoke. Ringo, what's going on?

I just can't believe she'd hide this from me...

***********

Brooding and thinking walk hand in hand for Cain Carter; his body language give enough reason for others to leave him alone. Jurulan learned the hard way. So, when he saw his Lord pacing the room, he turned and left to his spy-hole. Something, he should be more careful about, Lord Evil is not one to be taken for a fool. Yet, he can't help but observe his new master.

'So, even Katherine - my wife, believes my twin is the better one of us. True, he did defeat me, yet he lacked the killer instinct.' 

The formidable Tekkaman turns to face his young son. Watching with renewed interest as his son steps ungracefully towards him.

Emotions were sucked out of all of us the day we were transformed into servants of the Radam. Curious how my brothers and wife retained some type of human qualities - I certainly didn't. Perhaps I was always emotionally retarded.' Lucien smiles and opens his arms towards his father. Cain, unsure of what to do next, awkwardly picks Lucien up off from the floor.

Interesting...'

***********

Maggie, it can't be as bad as you think, surely. Don't worry about Ringo, he's always been a snoop. Why, I remember growing up, keeping a secret from Ringo was almost as difficult as holding back flood waters; you can't do it.

Star, you don't understand. Ringo wants what I can't give him.

What...can't give? I don't understand, Maggie.

Ringo constantly compares our life to yours and Blade's - and it will never happen! It's all my fault!

Maggie, how on earth could you possibly think...

Ringo wants family, Star, children!

Yes, I've always been aware of that, but what...oh...

Yes Star, 

Are you 100% sure that...?

YES! Because of that I'm a monster, a damn infertile monster!

***********

It can't be that bad Ringo. Maybe, the doctor got it wrong - Star always says to get a second opinion no matter how good the doctor's reputation is.

Blade, it's just that she kept it from me! I mean, I'm her bloody husband for crying out loud! Why didn't she ask me to go with her?! Aren't we meant to be supportive with this type of stuff?

Yeah but, Maggie's Maggie and, she's a Space Knight. The Space Knights' women are a stubborn breed, Ringo. You and I should know that more so than anyone else.

Yeah, our luck that we married the two most stubborn. Ok, fine, but put yourself in my shoes: What if Star went behind your back and didn't tell you that she was going to a fertility expert? How would that make you feel?

Well, I'd be hurt, but Ringo, you've got to remember that this whole mess can't be very easy for Maggie, just imagine what she's gone through. Yell, get angry, you'll do more harm than good. Just be understanding and listen to her, she'll come around. Bees fly towards honey, not vinegar.

Wise words from an unlikely source, super hero. I just wish I could've been there for her, you know?

Yeah, I hear you buddy.

***********

Every time I see you and Blade with Adam, I get all cut up inside. Yesterday was just terrible for me, especially when I saw how happy you and Blade were! How do you think I felt, knowing, that I'll never know how that feels! Ringo, is another matter. When I see Ringo holding him, he just expects that life will be the same for us; that we can just wake up one morning and find ourselves pregnant. How come you fell pregnant so easily?

Don't worry Star, I'm sorry I put all this on to you.

I can understand why you'd be bitter, but what are your friends are for if not times like these? You could've told us, we could've helped you through this.

Oh yeah, sure, you would've gone running straight to Ringo and tell him everything - no thankyou!

I'm sorry you feel that way Maggie. If you didn't want me to tell Ringo anything, I wouldn't have. This could've been easier for you if you had someone to help you through this. It would've been a lot easier for you though, if you'd told Ringo, that's what your husband's for...

Whatever Star. How could you understand what I'm going through? You have a happy life, you have a husband who worships the ground you walk on, and you have a beautiful happy son.

How could any of us know what you're going through, if you didn't tell us Maggie?

***********

Curious how Blade can have such a normal life. His emotions were sucked dry, just as mine were, yet he can show love to his new family. How easily he forgot us.'

Cain, where is Lucien?

Didn't I tell you to take care of your son, Katherine?

Don't take that tone of voice with me Cain! Did you not have anything to do with the conception of your son? Not to mention the child which grows inside of me at this time?

Do not test my patience Katherine...

I will test whatever I have to if you hurt OUR children!

Such courage...such stupidity. Dare defy me again Katherine and I will leave you and your offspring to those disgusting insects festering the planet below. Perhaps you could bed with my brother, be his slut... 

How dare you...

"You easily forgot one brother for another, I'm sure you could do it again..."

*SLAP!*

I'll make you regret that Katherine...

***********

Hidden deep inside the Alaskan Space Knight Command Centre, Commander Jamison grapples with the complexities of his current equations. He is attempting the impossible, and in doing so, may lose the respect of those closest to him...

'This must be done, especially if Blade and Star refuse to cooperate with the cause. To be fair, Blade has done his share of fighting and he wants a normal life, but how normal can that life be with the constant threat of renewed attacks? How safe would his son be then? How safe will we all?'

Excuse me, Commander? I thought you might like some coffee.

Ah yes, thankyou Tina.

Commander, may I ask a question?

Of course Tina, what is it?

What will you do if they refuse to return? Are you really going to be, and excuse me for saying so, foolish enough to attempt this on yourself?

Blade and Star have a young family and might want to have more children, Tina. All they want, and understandably so, is a normal life. Heaven knows that Blade and Star deserve peace and happiness. It's just that...

The planet may need them again, right Chief?

You're a very perceptive young lady. Perhaps I should name you my successor, hmm?

No way, Star's a much better choice than I am. Chief, why do you persist on Star? Why not Ringo? Ringo's a very intelligent man, and headstrong for tactics...

Perhaps too headstrong. Ringo has a smart head for combat, but is far too rash and hot-headed. I prefer to have Star at the head, she has brilliant diplomatic skills as well as tactical. I wouldn't mind seeing all three of them working at the top, Star could use Blade and Ringo as co-council. They all work well together in a team; they are the Blue Earth Team, the most elite. Three of the most brilliant minds, two of the most skilled fighters...

Chief, I'm glad you understand their standing, because if I were in theirplace, I wouldn't want to give up...uh, just forget where I'm going with that. What's the saying? Stop while you're ahead?

Tina, I don't want to take a happy family, and turn their lives upside down. I just need to know that the cause is in safe and capable hands.

And with that assurance comes a great sacrafice.

***********

Star, is his weakness. Exploit that weakness, and I crucify the traitor.' The evil Tekkaman turns and laughs evilly with foresight; the plan installed in his brain.

Soon Blade, very soon, you'll pay for your crimes. One way or another.

Katherine Carter winces as she hears her husband's evil laugh; chilling her to her very core. She stands up unsteadily, and reaches for her son. Lucien stares up to his mother's face and pats away her tears.

My darling Lucien, do not fear Mommy's tears. They mean nothing darling, nothing at all. Forlornly saying this, Katherine comes to the conclusion that she says this more for her sake than for her small son. 

***********

Waving goodbye to their friends as they speed off in their car, Blade and Star turn to one another and sigh; the sound is broken by Adam's yawning. A shiver of apprehension rushes down both the ex-Space Knights' spines. Intuitively, their glances face sky ward; the question remains unsaid, but the answer is sadly understood.

~ End Chapter 2

***********

::Author's Note::

Star, Blade, Ringo and Maggie: I wanted to delve into their relationships and the tender thresholds that come with the territory. I aslo wanted to explore what Cain and Katherine's...uh...marriage was like. If the love of your life died, would you marry their sibling because of your fear of lonliness? What would life be like with a partner you don't love? Poor Katherine, I really feel for her!

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



	3. Beyond the Sunshine

XI - BEFORE ARMAGEDDON  
Written by Star  
E-mail: [star_aki@hotmail.com][1]

***********

Disclaimer (the stuff for lawyers): 

Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade 2 OAV/Teknoman characters all belong to Sotsu Tatsunoko Productions, Urban Vision, and Saban Entertainment.

~All ficitonal characters and events belong to the author  
~No money is being made here

This story may be freely distributed provided each of the following conditions are met:

[1]The above disclaimer accompanies all copies;   
[2]The story is distributed in its entirety;   
[3]No consideration is requested or recieved in connection with the distribution

Other use of this story is unauthorized and strictly prohibited.

***************************

Chapter 3: Beyond the sunshine

***************************

_Many strangers have I met  
On the road to my regret  
Many lost who seek to find themselves in me  
They ask me to reveal   
The very thoughts they would conceal_

_~Love Rescue Me - U2_

The day unfolds as any other; a brilliant sunrise waking the inhabitants of Earth, the busy people rise and make about their day. In the middle of this splendor, a university is makes preparations to farewell its graduating students in a spectacular ceremony; they are the first since the war to graduate. Among the graduating students to grace themselves on the graduation planner, Tina Corman stars as the valedictorian of the year. All those who matter to who have replied that they will attend; her extended family, the Space Knights. It came as no surprise to Tina that her superficial mother wouldn't be attending. The campus was alight with excitement, yet Tina was subdued. At the tender age of sixteen, she had joined the ranking of heroes and had aided in Earth's desperate struggle for survival. Tina prides herself on being the baby of the team no more, now a brilliant woman; today's ceremony will prove her point. Even so, her early baptism by fire into the real world' has left its fair share of scars. This promising morning, she finds comfort in a solitary walk, admiring the beauty of a planet that was so close to destruction. So caught up in awe, Tina doesn't notice the stalking shadows closing in on her...

***********

Do I have to wear this Star? I feel so...

Oh stop your whinging...

Whinging?! I wasn't whinging, I was...

Whinging. Complaining, grumbling, objecting, I don't care how you say it, same dif to me. Put it on!

You know babe, I'm not really used to hearing you say, 'Put it on', but, oh, what is it that you say..." 

"You'll be hearing, 'not tonight' from now on if you don't hurry up." Receiving a teasing wink from his wife, he continues, knowing he's not going to get anywhere. Blade smiles all the same. 

"How you can wear what you want and be as comfortable as you want, and I have to wear a damn straight-jacket is beyond me.

Blade, you're a grown man, stop whinging! Adam doesn't need me to dress him anymore, I hoped I didn't have to dress the father of my child...

Sure, yak it up, laugh at...

Oh gee you two, knock it off would you! You'll teach Adam bad manners. With the reprimanding look from Maggie, both Star and Blade grow quiet. Adam looks happily to his parents from Maggie's arms but then begins to struggle; wanting his mother. Maggie tries to hold him back.

I think he wants to be put down Maggie.

How would you know?

I'm his mother, Star feels the heat rise to her neck, and Blade squirms, feeling very uneasy.

Momma! Momma! Adam continues his struggle as Maggie tightens her grasp. Star moves towards the two to take her son from Maggie's grasp.

Come to Momma, baby. Adam happily reaches towards his mother while Maggie grudgingly hands the young child to his mother. Blade, feeling VERY uneasy, moves around pretending to look for something. Star turns to find some of Adam's toys, stored in their room for when one year old is present.

***********

Well, well. If it isn't my daughter the Space Knight, or, do you prefer just Space Knight, not daughter?

What would you expect? Actually, I'm surprised you noticed anything outside your perfect little world, mother.

You can be so hurtful with your words, Tina.

I learned from the best.

I came here, wanting to see my daughter graduate from her life as a Space Knight.

The Space Knights are the best thing that happened to me, mother, so naturally I suppose, you'd want to see me give that up.

Why naturally. You were always in danger Tina, and I couldn't do anything for you...

You never did anything for me that I appreciate. Tina turns, desperate to flee from this, not today, _her_ day. But then remembers Maggie's words...

Don't give that bitch the satisfaction of knowing she got to you!'

No, I'm wrong mother, I should thank you for doing the best thing for me in the world.

You finally see things my way...

Thankyou for signing the papers, allowing me early access into the Space Knight Academy. Without your signature, I never would've known what it feels like to belong to a family, people who love and respect me. A place, where I am wanted. So thankyou, for doing everything I hated and the only thing I appreciate.

***********

Maggie, what was all that about?

What was what, Ringo?

You know what I'm talking about.

Damn you, Ringo, damn you to hell! You think it's easy for me?

Do you think it's easy for me either Maggie?

You don't have to be over here all the time. It's not healthy for you to be here so much, I'm surprised Blade hasn't told you to get lost, go home to your wife.

WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTS TO COME HERE!! If you had a problem with visiting our friends, why do you suggest it? And just what are you insinuating?

You know damn well...

That's bullshit Maggie. What's wrong with you? I don't care if you can't have kids...

YOU'RE A LYING BASTARD RINGO!

The couple continue their arguing while Blade and Star attempt to ignore it. Star is still trying to get Adam to take his last nap before they all leave to go to Tina's graduation, but...

What's going on with Maggie? I mean, I understand what she's going through, but, does it mean, well, she's just turned into Super-Bitch overnight!

I don't really think any of us can understand what Maggie's going through, and I'm sure the news has hit her like a bus, love. I mean, Ringo and Maggie have just started out, and the natural thing, is that they want to start a family. Imagine, all your hopes and dreams, blown away like a leaf in the wind. Being told that your dream won't come true - imagine never being able to hold your own child in your arms? I never thought I'd be the maternal type, but since carrying Adam, it was just the most amazing feeling. It's only natural Maggie would want to experience that too but...Maggie's going through a rough patch, and we're her friends. We have to be there for her. Shh, Adam. Come on honey, you need a little rest.

Maybe you should sing to him, he loves that.

Yeah, do you want to join in?

Uh...yeah, why not. Star thinks for a bit, then finally begins Adam's favourite lullaby...

_I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put here to do  
I turn off the world  
And I listen, to hear you sigh  
And I will sing my Angle's Lullaby..._

As Adam drifts off, Blade and Star embrace, continuing the lullaby. Unbeknownst to them, the gaze of a not-so-friendly visitor flares...

***********

Do you hear something Maggie?

_No one forever near..._

Oh yeah, sure. Say that because you know you're losing. Stop stalling, we were arguing!

_The one you can always call..._

No, shh! It's singing. Maggie, please, calm down. Blade and Star are probably trying to get Adam to sleep. We've got to be quiet.

_Right now all you know to fear..._

Any excuse to run from me to Star!

_Are the shadows on your wall..._

_I'm here, close enough to kiss, the tears you cry..._

You pathetic humans. With your squabbling, I'm surprised that any child would find any happiness here.

_I will sing my Angel's Lullaby..._

Yes, ME. Now, shut up if you want your precious Saviour' and his son to live.

***********

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing  
Is there a secret someone knows  
I'll always care; show me the memories that I'm chasing  
I'll never be ready to let go..._

Why can't it be this way for me too? Blade...I never realised you could sing. Strange, I've known you for years, and I'm still learning about you. Perhaps because I so wrapped up with Conrad...' 

_And when the world seems cold  
You feel that all of your strength is gone  
There may be one tiny voice; your reason to carry on  
And when I'm not, close enough, to kiss the tears you cry  
You will sing your Angel's Lullaby. _

Why can't Cain be like this with our children?'

Blade and Star look down at their sleeping son, and gently place his head on his pillow; Adam reaches for his blankie. Star smiles and reaches for her husband's hand, but finds nothing. She turns to see him seated next to Adam's bedside, sighing.

Blade, what's wrong? Is it...are you thinking about...Cain again?

Why do you ask?

Upon hearing his name, Blade turns his head in surprise before sighing again.

Yeah, I can't help it. You know, whenever we sing that to Adam, I can't help but remember my own childhood. My mother would always sing that to us to get us to go to bed. I just hope that he's...

You should stop thinking of your brother as he was. He's an malevolent warlord now, get used to that! Blade and Star turn to see a familiar face...

Oh, why all the melodramatics? Get over it...

No, it's just...you're...pregnant..!

I'm female, I am meant to reproduce...

But who is...

The father?

Cain...that bastard." Blade says sorrowfully with realisation. "Katherine, how? When...I mean you...

I know, why Conrad's younger brother? Well, that is a long and depressing story that I don't feel like getting into at the moment.

Fair enough. So why are you here?

***********

A lone black limousine pulls away from the university grounds, leaving in its wake a subdued, yet satisfied Tina. Feeling as though some of her past has been put to rest, she allows herself to enjoy the day. This is after all, _her _day; no one can take that away from her now.

I hope you believe all that crap you just blabbed girl, she's never gonna let you forget one word.'

Sometimes, a parents best intentions can be hidden by their fear, Tina. When you have children of your own, perhaps you'll understand that...'

No,' Tina thinks, You're just a selfish bitch, _mother_.'

***********

Into her guise as Sword, Katherine flies off to her unhappy temporary home above the earth. The only reason they reside there, is that Blade was able to get them that section of the Space Ring under some sort of jurisdiction she didn't really care to notice. All that seemed to matter, unlike that of her husband, was to flee from this sess-pool of unhappy memories. This ball of dust can spin in space; until the end of time for all she cared. 

The revelations of what his sister-in-law just revealed stuns Blade into a deep silence. Star just looks at Adam, ready to burst into tears at any given moment. Ringo and Maggie, ceasing their quarrel overhear the recent events with shock. At this point in time, not one of them thinks any differently, with the same thoughts echoing in their individual minds. 

***********

Strong arms come from behind to grasp Tina in a tight embrace. Instinctively knowing who it was, Tina allows her body to relax. Behind her, stands her stunningly handsome boyfriend. A boyfriend who was an enigma, but it was that air of mystery around him that made him seem that more exciting. In a way, he reminded Tina of Blade, way back in the beginning of his days with the Space Knights. Tina turns to face her boyfriend in a passionate embrace. She was young, in love, nothing could hurt her again.

But then, nothing lasts forever.

~ End Chapter 3

***********

::Authors note::

Ah, now where did the inspiration for Tina's mother come from? It wasn't very hard to picture Tina's mother, she was written in after a breakthrough in therapy...joking...well...almost. Don't worry, the bitch mother from hell won't be a regular member of the Before Armageddon team. As for the song Star and Blade sing to Adam, it's Angel's Lullaby, sung by Richard Marx. I thought the words especially poignant, considering when you think how their family life turned out =(. 

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



	4. The Tortoise and the Hare

XI - BEFORE ARMAGEDDON  
Written by Star  
E-mail: [star_aki@hotmail.com][1]

***********

Disclaimer (the stuff for lawyers): 

Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade 2 OAV/Teknoman characters all belong to Sotsu Tatsunoko Productions, Urban Vision, and Saban Entertainment.

~All ficitonal characters and events belong to the author  
~No money is being made here

This story may be freely distributed provided each of the following conditions are met:

[1]The above disclaimer accompanies all copies;   
[2]The story is distributed in its entirety;   
[3]No consideration is requested or recieved in connection with the distribution

Other use of this story is unauthorized and strictly prohibited.

********************************

Chapter 4: The Tortoise and the Hare

********************************

_You get to feel so guilty   
got so much for so little  
then you find that feeling just won't go away  
you're holding on to every little thing so tightly  
till there's nothing left for you anyway._

_~Gone - U2 _

The citizens of Earth have much to be proud of; they defeated an enemy, and rebuilt after a desperate war. They can be proud that they did it, as a united person, regardless of race, colour of creed - what can be accomplished when one person unites with another, is truly remarkable. 

***********

Bright lights dazzle and blind one's eyes. People were drunk on happiness and well wishings. The pride swelling in every relative or friend could sink the Titanic over and over again. Roles of film were used, batteries ran low, streamers went everywhere, and everyone was sucking the helium out of the balloons. 

***********

The months following Darkon's downfall saw the rebuilding of communities; improving the standards in which the people dwelled. Eventually, the security blanket of order and class deemed too tempting for the war weary people of Earth, who shunned the long road of reform, so things returned to the way they were. Order was restored, governments reformed still corrupt. The faces which masked the corruption were their only changes. Instead of taking the opportunity to improve the way of the world, the people grew lax, forgetting the desperate struggles that turned them into a united people, free of prejudice and intolerance. Instead, the people fell back into their old roles, and the strong, united people that joined together to stop the oppressive invaders, all odds against them, became weak and vulnerable to renewed attacks. Where there is a side who becomes vulnerable, there is an enemy who becomes strong, and thirsty for the sweet taste of revenge.

***********

The graduation ceremony highlighted the hopes and aspirations of post-war Earth. The two hundred strong graduating body, many of whom were soldiers, revealed their dreams throughout and after the ceremony. Bottle after bottle of champagne was opened, the music blared. Throughout it all, not one of the invited guests believed that they didn't deserve this happiness and pride. 

Behind the bright flashings of the cameras, long droning speeches, a happy young woman finds herself surrounded by her family. Her smiles are genuine, she receives genuine affection; she has a bright future ahead of herself. To the right of this young woman, is a young man. He shakes the men's hands, pats them on the back. He receives no less sincerity from his guests and friends. He smiles for another photo, holds dear to a friend, and smiles again. 

***********

How easily one can forget how a hand can be burned, a mistake made. How easily they forget, the difficult times, the desperate fight for survival. How quickly history can repeat itself...

***********

...take nothing for granted, that's the secret. No pearls of wisdom, no fountain of youth...

Oh man...Adam isn't the only one who isn't falling asleep.

Just smile and nod your head Ringo... Star yawns discreetly and shifts Adam's weight on her hip.

Geez Star, could you imagine a three hour lecture with this guy?

I'd rather be changing a million nappies a day...

A short distance from their spouses, Blade and Maggie are conversing with the newly graduated Tina.

I just can't believe our baby Tina's graduated from university, and as valedictorian!

I guess you're gonna have to give up all your stuffed toys now Tina...

Aww Maggie...gimme a break! How would I get through my exams without them?

You've graduated honey! You don't need em anymore!!!

Yeah, maybe I should give them to Adam.

What?! You'd never give those toys up...

...unless she's got a new toy, Blade...

Well, I did catch you 'talking' to some young man earlier on. He's not bad Tina, not bad at all. Red heads are fantastic if I do say so myself...always in the shadow of blondes though...

WHAT!?! You've been dating, and you didn't tell me?! I should've been there with a shotgun, laying down the law and...

Whoa! Easy there Blade! You'll meet him soon, ok? Just chill...and don't even think about running to Star and Ringo with this, I don't need those two giving me crap too!

Would I do a thing like that? Blade asks with innocent green eyes, but receives a reprimanding look from both the women.

You don't fool us superhero, even if you did save our asses.

Bloody hell! I can't get away with anything! Oh well, I'll just tell Star and Ringo later on...'

***********

In the story of the hare and the tortoise, the tortoise was the disadvantaged of the two; he had to work harder than the hare to achieve the same goal. The advantage the hare had over the tortoise was so great, the tortoise had two choices, to dismay and give up, or swallow and battle on. In the end, the tortoise battled on and beat the hare...but after the race, the tortoise had yet another crossroad; to continue to fight, or give up, grow lazy. In this instance, the tortoise, proven its point, sits on its belly, and enjoys the warmth of the sun. All the while, the hare plots its revenge.

***********

...the guy's got the personality akin to a garbage bag! How'd you put up with it?

Hey Tina! Come on here for a sec!

All the Space Knights heads turned to see that the voice belonged to a handsome man around Tina's age. Wearing designer shades and a few inches shy of Blade, he was the same man Maggie saw Tina with before the graduation ceremony began. Smiles lit up on their faces simultaneously...

When did she stop playing with stuffed animals?

***********

Fools. You're all fools. 

My Lord?

Jurulan, I am pleased with your efforts to secure the Eye of Radam. It allows me to see what...

Yes, Lord Darkon had one similar to this. The Eye allowed him to see what he wished.

Yes, my Lord? In that instance, Cain moved like lightening to brutally kick his second-in-command who was standing behind him. Blood streamed down the side of Jurulan's face, but chose to agonise in silence. Lord Evil would not tolerate a coward, and only a coward would utter in pain. He did not become second-in-command by being a stupid man.

Your insolence will not be tolerated. I expect that I can finish a sentence, I believed you to have more intelligence than what you have displayed.

Forgive me my Lord.

I fear you dare too much.

***********

So Tina, where did you meet this young man?

Oh Star, give me a rest! Yet, Star can't help but giggle. Tina sighs, and resigns herself to the teasing that she knew would come when they all found out about her boyfriend. 

At least Maggie's keeping Ringo under control. I remember the 'fun' Star had when he found out about her and Blade...'

***********

Shut up Ringo... Star mutters under her breath, but Ringo can't help himself. His voice gets louder, more excited...

My little tomboy? My little tomboy Star? Haven't you been a naughty little navigator!

Give me a break Ringo...

An angry, deep voice booms...

Ringo didn't see it coming. If he had only heeded Star's mutter...

OW!! BLADE...!

You've got a dirty mouth Ringo...someone should BREAK IT FOR YOU!

Star winces as she sees Blade's punches flying straight into Ringo, but then, shrugs her shoulders, sits down, and looks at Tina...

Blade seems so much healthier now, don't you think?***********

Tina smiles with the memory. Everyone seems to be so much more mature now, Blade and Star have a child, Ringo and Maggie are married...

Hey Tina, can I talk to you? Tina sighs, and faces a worried faced Maggie.

***********

Lord Evil! Lord Evil! Come quickly! 

What is it? Our Enemy?

No, it's...

What is it you fool?!

...our Queen!

Cain pales and rushes out of his throne room with a sense of urgency.

***********

No, you go on with all your friends Tina.

Are you all sure?

We're positive. Go, be with your friends. Congratulations once again.

Go along Tina, you have some hard earned celebrating to do. Tina rushes off leaving the Commander, Blade, Star, Rigno and Maggie alone.

It seems hard to believe the young woman who just ran off and the girl who yelled into the blower at the Space Knight Command Centre are one in the same.

Oh! I just forgot!" Leaning on Blade, standing on his tippie toes..."Tina, IF IT'S NOT ON, IT'S NOT ON!!

***********

Cain Carter has seen in much in his short life; not much has made him speechless. His son, Lucien, runs up to his father with wide amazed eyes.

Dad! Dad! Momma...

I know Lucien, I know.

The servents in the room bow and exit the room. Cain walks towards his wife as though in a trance, while the colour begins to return to the Radam Queen's face. 

Congratulations Lord Evil...

Jurulan, GET OUT! Cain roars. Lucien smiles, Katherine glares at the nosey second-in-command, then smiles as the infant in her arms wails.

***********

"Adam just gets bigger every time I see him."

"Well, you don't see him half as much as you used to Chief."

"That's a sad fact Star. The last time I saw him, he was just learning to walk. Now, I see Blade has a hard time catching up to him." Jamison chuckles as Blade scoops a giggling Adam up in his arms.

"Ha! You were saying Chief?" Blade states, puffing.

"Can you wash Adam, Blade? He's incredibly dirty. While you're at it, have a shower yourself, you stink."

"Don't need a bath!" A scruffy and dirty looking Adam pouts and crosses his little arms as best he can under his father's arm. Blade looks down at his son, and smiles triumphantly. Star shakes her head and goes back inside to get the coleslaw. 

"Just what I needed, Blade's own Minnie-Me." Star mutters playfully. The two men watch as she walks inside and a silence grows. 

"Family bliss everything you thought it would be?" Jamison asks as Blade puts Adam down.

"That and more." Blade smiles as Star comes out with the coleslaw and drinks. 

"Thought you boys might be thirsty." The phone rings, and Star goes inside to get it.

"So Blade, are there plans for another Adam or, a little girl perhaps?" Blade's head turns in surprise but then ducks as his face blushes. He turns to his son and smiles again.

"Ah, Star and I are just enjoying our first for the time being. It's amazing watching him grow. As for another, what happens, happens."

"Yes, it's the one regret I have in life. Especially when I see how happy two people can be."

"It hasn't always been this good Chief, but then, everyone was there, so I guess you do know that."

"No need to get defensive Blade. I'm not here to ask you and Star back into the fold. You've both served your time as Space Knights. Should you choose not to return, then it is your choice. At the same time, let it be known that your respective places will always be there."

"Appreciate that Chief. Hey Adam, whatcha playing with there?"

***********

She runs her hands through his long red hair whilst gazing into his eyes. He takes her hand into his own and kisses the delicate palm. The wooden logs crackle with heat, and the aroma of smoke fills their nostrils. He rises to place another log into the dying fire and she lies back into her bed contentedly.

***********

Star rushes outside to see what the commotion was all about. Blade hands Adam to her while he turns to investigate. Commander Jamison joins Blade, while a confused Star attempts to distract her son. Blade pales as he sees the object, Star almost faints.

***********

The Eye of Radam is a powerful object. It allows the viewer to see everything. Everything that is, except into a person's soul, their heart. A man hovers over the Eye, a wicked grin manifists upon his face. The image that appears, shows his leader succumbing to human emotion. 

'Enjoying yourself, o great leader? Another little Carter brat, just what I needed. Bad enough that Blade still lives and has a son, but now Cain has two little blighters. Cain Carter, the infamous Tekkaman Evil...hmph! You're just a second rate loser, at least Darkon was defeated with honour - he died in his battle. You ran away, cheating death. A warrior accepts death at the hands of a better opponent. No, instead you chose to run and hide, playing on your brother's emotions to live and become Darkon's sucessor. Taking Katherine as your wife - a suitable Queen, but you took her just so you could prove something to yourself.' The deep lines which etch Jurulan's face gives the impression that he is much older than he really is. Frowning at the sight of his leader mesmorized with a newborn, he snorts and changes the scene in disgust. As the image fades and another takes its place, a smile appears on his face. 

"Ah...it would appear that our hero has found my little gift."

~End Chapter 4

***********

::Authors Note::

I have to say, I was inspired by Armageddon part 26: oooooops...almost let it slip ^^ Gomen. Well, you'll find out eventually ^_~

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



	5. The Chilling Winds of Fate

XI Before Armageddon  
Written by Star  
E-mail: [star_aki@hotmail.com][1]

***********

Disclaimer (the stuff for lawyers): 

Tekkaman Blade/Tekkaman Blade 2 OAV/Teknoman characters all belong to Sotsu Tatsunoko Productions, Urban Vision, and Saban Entertainment.

~All fictional characters and events belong to the author  
~No money is being made here

This story may be freely distributed provided each of the following conditions are met:

[1]The above disclaimer accompanies all copies;   
[2]The story is distributed in its entirety;   
[3]No consideration is requested or received in connection with the distribution

Other use of this story is unauthorized and strictly prohibited.

********************************

Chapter 5 - The Chilling Winds of Fate

********************************

_I'm not the only one starin' at the sun  
afraid of what you'd find if you took a look inside  
not just deaf and dumb Im staring at the sun  
not the only one who's happy to go blind  
~Staring at the Sun - U2_

A lone figure watches the dying of day; the bloody reds expose the dusk, the mysterious purples give way to the twilight. Shoulders slumped, as a soldier weary-of-war does, a defeated head looks towards the North Star; seeking her guidance even though he is but metres away from his own doorstep. The lone figure shudders a little, as the first of the Autumn winds sweep through, chilling all into desolation.

***********

MOMMA! MOMMA!! A frightened Adam screams, unaccustomed to the tears which now flow freely down his mother's face. Unaccustomed to the sensation of her shaking uncontrollably, or the unique combination of utter fear and anguish which twists her classic features to a face Adam has never seen before. Star shakes her head in disbelief, not wanting to believe what her eyes see. She grips onto Adam as though he were loose sand running through an hourglass. A sympathetic Jamison looks on as the woman he regards as a daughter, relives a torment she'd hoped gone away. He watches woefully as her world rips apart. The threat that she and her husband have been avoiding for so long now stares them dead in the face; threatening to tear their happy lives and home apart. He tried not to think the words I told you so', but he can't help thinking as he wonders...

How long did you expect this peace to last?'

***********

Shaking off the last of the bitter Autumn chill, he hangs his coat by the kitchen bench, and sprawls out by the fireplace. The flame has substantially died since he left to think outside, but does not care. Instead, he observes the flame fade to an ember. The ember glows, and periodically, it would appear as though the sleeping flame within would awaken to its glorious former self. Alas, with each attempt at freedom, the ember died down to a dimmer glow than before.

***********

Regaining his composure, the once legendary Tekkaman Blade walks towards his crying son and plainly disturbed wife. This man once roared through the Heavens to deliver Earth from an untimely fate. He now seems lost as to how he can hold back the deluge of pain and anger which surges through him like a raging torrent, threatening to drown not only him, but his wife, son...his entire world.

***********

Nestled within her mother's arms, tiny Ladiya sleeps contently. A wide eyed Lucien, standing by his entranced father, attempts to get an even closer look at his baby sister. His mother smiles and reaches out to her son. Taking this window of opportunity, Lucien leaps to his mother's side, causing her smile to widen. 

I've never seen you looking so radiant, my lady Ka-the-rine. Purposefully using intonation on his wife's name. She looks up sharply, as though his presence was forgotten. Narrowing her ruby eyes only provokes laughter from her husband. 

Try as much to as you like to unnerve me, my love'. Many have tried. She continues her silent argument through her narrowed eyes, then sends him a thought through the rapport that all Tekkamen have. Cain reels back as though slapped in the face, he narrows his eyes into cat-like slits.

Very well. If you want it that way. He rises and leaves. Lucien breaks out of some sort of enchantment as his father suddenly departs. He leaps off the bed to run after him, only to feel his mother's grasp on his free arm. He looks disappointed as the door hisses shut. Katherine silently pleads, but then releases her son. His little face lights up as the door opens again, revealing his father. He scampers towards him, face beaming. Cain stands there with a proud smile on his face.

Wanna come with me, son? As if he had to ask; Lucien lets out a peal of laughter as he leaps into his father's arms. This action causes Cain to release a small chuckle as father and son walk off into the shrouds of darkness together. 

***********

The tinkering of pots and pans breaks Ringo out of his deep thoughts. That, and his wife dumping another log onto the fire.

Do expect us to freeze to death Ringo?

Here we go again.' 

Yeah, yeah...I heard ya. He rises and dutifully places more logs onto the fire. His manly' job done, he returns back to his sprawled out position. Maggie just stands there with her hands upon her hips. Ringo turns to face her, about to say something sweet - just so these constant arguments could stop. As he is about to, he sees the scowl upon her face, so, instead of uttering words of endearment, he gives up. 

Who ever would've thought I'd be the one running from an argument.' 

***********

Lucien smiles proudly as Cain shows him the Eye of Radam; he cannot help but feel the pride pulsating through his veins, when Cain looks at his son. How different he is now, to when Lucien was first born, the Radam monarch thinks. His own proud smile beams happily as he teaches his son about the enemy - his enemy. 

My Lord! Lucien is but a child, why would you waste the power on showing him puppies and...Sarcasm drips in his voice, it doesn't allow him to finish his sentence, didn't allow him to see Cain no longer holding Lucien. A clenched fist comes into contact with Jurulan's face; a strong grip of his hair; a swift knee to the gut; a roundhouse kick to the base of the skull. Cain ceases his punishment, and returns to his son - wide eyed and amazed. Not panting as Jurulan is, Cain is calm and cool.

That is what Father does to idiots, Lucien. Jurulan, about to open his mouth when he hears his Lord in his mind. He stands painfully, but not surrendering to the pain which racks his body. He turns to leave, but not before glimpsing behind him to hear the sound of laughter; Lucien - at _him._

***********

Star backs into the house, trying to separate her son and herself from it'. She doesn't want it...doesn't want Blade to have it' anymore. Why is it' here? More importantly, how did it' get here, and by whom? Then, she recalls the words spoken, but since forgotten, by her sister-in-law. Why didn't Star keep her guard up? Why did she slack off, not be prepared for this? Blade enters the house closely followed by Jamison. They're shoulders are slumped, eyes clouded. Jamison places a friendly hand on his son', and offers a smile.

That's uncharacteristic,' Blade thinks, especially for Jamison.'

Perhaps I should go to the guest house for a while...give you and Star time to, talk things through.

You don't really need to Chief, you are part of family...

Yes, and I appreciate that son, but you and Star have a child to consider. I think it would be best if I returned to my guest quarters. When you and Star are ready, we will all talk. There have been many...developments...

Blade raises an eyebrow, and thinks for a second. Are you sure Chief? I mean, I feel rude...

Don't be silly Blade. I'm quite comfortable going back to the guest house. I...have some work...study...that needs a Commander's consideration. Oh, and I must commend you on the guest house. A fine piece of work there Blade, perhaps, a bright career...? He regrets them as he says them. 

Well...considering...not anymore, I'm afraid. Sorrow in his voice he shakes hands with Jamison. 

Please, will you tell Star...

No worries Chief. Thanks for, well, you know. The Commander smiles in recognition, and leaves. Blade takes a deep breath, and begins to find his wife and son.

***********

Her face crumples and the tears flow freely down he rosy cheeks. 

Slowly turning his head, as though not believing his ears, 

Hey, Mags... If only she'd let him in earlier, they wouldn't have fought so hard, or so long. He rushes to put her in a tight embrace so she can cry into his shoulders. He runs his fingers through the long scarlet strands, breathing in their sweet scent. Close to tears himself, as he has been on edge for months now, but being the person he is, has tried to deal with it himself. Not telling a soul, not even his best friend, the girl he grew up with, his sister if not by blood then by events, the hell he was going through. But to talk to that girl now a woman, would've renewed the verbal onslaught from the woman he vowed to love for his days end. Lord knows he'd carry the load for her, her cross and his, if only she'd let him. So much energy lost, time wasted, tears shed. What a waste. 

Shh Maggie, it's gonna be ok. Tearful brown eyes look into weary blue eyes, which now, begin to recapture hope and a certain impish glint. He smiles and she sighs, leaning her head back onto his shoulder. 

***********

Closing the door behind him, he raises his eyes towards the ceiling as if asking for divine inspiration. His mind is plagued with puzzles, equations, emotional turmoil and the such. The latter being how the young couple could ignore the need for them to come out of their fantasy land. While the Radam live, and there is no one to stop their onslaught, they will never be safe - nor will anyone. 

He throws his keys onto the table in the hallway and walks into the lounge where a comfortable leather rocking chair waits in front of a fireplace. The air doesn't have too much of a chill; he chuckles remembering the meaning of a chill which they all learned from their time in Alaska. 

He breathes the word out as if to gain sustenance from it. So much has changed since then, but there was no point in looking back, there is only the future. But, his mind debates, the only way to make tomorrow worthwhile, is by learning from the past.

***********

Get rid of it Blade! That bastard's just messing with our heads! It's probably a beacon or something. 

Why would he need a beacon? He knows where we are, this is proof that he knows, so why. Star, it's no beacon, it really is my cr...

I don't care! Star moans. Just get rid of it, please... Adam looking into his mother's face and pats the new tears away again. Blade calls to Adam, who turns around and smiles at his father.

Let's put Adam to sleep, then we'll talk about this.

Yes...I've frightened him, haven't I?

No, just confused him a little. Give him to me, I'll put him to bed. Ok? Star smiles weakly and hands Adam to his father. She watches as they disappear up the stairs before leaning on a nearby bench, cursing her brother-in-law. It had been four years since Pegus mysteriously blew up. It wasn't hard to figure out who was responsible for that. Now, a life so perfect had been disrupted, all from the appearance of the long lost emerald crystal.

***********

...Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. Katherine hums gently to her newborn, blissfully unaware of the skulker in the shadows. She kisses the tiny baby's nose and rises from her bed, slowly - she only gave birth a six hours ago. The colour had already returned to her face and while her movements caused sharp pains, she endured it and went about getting dressed. She sat down at her vanity-table and brushed her long hair, braiding the sides. Looking at her reflection, she noticed the small changes in her face. At her twenty-six years of age, there was a maturity in her youthful appearance. After all, she'd seen a lot, endured a lot in her short life - why wouldn't she mature? She searches for signs of the free spirited young woman she was when she boarded the Argos, a woman much in love. Her newborn's wailing snaps her out of her reverie; one life is over, and another is in its place. One brother replacing another, a brother who wouldn't know the first thing about a woman's heart. But she chose this life Katherine thought, and she will make the most of it for as long as she can. She opens her secret heart shaped locket and steals a glance at the handsome face before rising to get her daughter. 

This should've been your daughter Conrad...' The baby's wailing ceases, but Katherine stood frozen over the cradle. It was as if a chilling wind had swept through the room, which was crazy because there weren't any windows on the Space Ring. Katherine squared her shoulders; showing fear to any intruder was out of the question.

My apologies my Queen, I did not mean to alarm you...

She mutters under her breath. How dare you spy on me! Get out of here this instance! Swivelling on the spot to meet the gaze of their Second-in-Command, her eyes grew hot with damnation. Jurulan always grew apprehensive at Katherine's glares, they instilled more fear into him than Cain's fists ever could; Jurulan respected Katherine. He bows respectfully and kneels before her. 

My Queen, I am a bumbling fool. I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed after such an arduous task of bringing this new life into our ranks.

Thankyou Jurulan, but if I needed anyone's help, I wouldn't be asking for yours. Jurulan nods his head and rises to leave when a nagging in the recesses of Katherine's mind stops him. Why all this concern for my welfare?

My Queen, I am a servant of Radam. Lord Darkon would've wanted me to see after you. He bows again and exits through the door, leaving a stunned Katherine in his wake. 

Outside, he glances at his smiling reflection. 

***********

Adam looks up at his father, wide eyed and determined not to go to sleep as Blade playfully orders him to go to sleep. Adam's lower lip pouts out and he crosses his arms stubbornly. Blade chuckles.

A chip off the old block, eh son? He ruffles his son's hair before turning away and switches the cd player on, putting on gentle meditative sounds. Blade turns to leave, but decides to watch his son fall asleep. Adam's stubborn eyelids slowly grow heavy and his pouting mouth yawns intermittently; Blade smiles as his son fights off sleep. Half wriggled out of his blanket, Adam finally closes his eyes. Smiling again, Blade covers Adam with his blanket before kissing him on the forehead and leaving, turning off the light as he half closes the door.

***********

A figure with dark red hair stands alone in the cold and bitter wind. The long dark trench coat continues down to his ankles, swaying softly on the wind. A bloodcurdling smile graces upon his face as he continues on his pursuit. 

***********

The rich aroma of coffee fills her senses as it always does when he brews a pot. The last spoken words were at least half an hour ago, after he'd finished descent down the stairs.

Is he asleep?

Yeah, he's asleep. He answered softly before tearing away from her gaze to enter the kitchen in search of the coffee pot.

The sound of coffee filling their mugs fills her ears as she heads for the fridge; he never remembers the milk. With mugs in hand, they enter the lounge room. No words are needed, he knows she needs comfort, so does he. Blade places his mug on the table next to the couch and sits down, stretching out his long legs before stretching out his arms to her. Resting comfortably in his embrace, she sighs, determined to have this conversation without tears. Gently stroking her long hair, enjoying the feel of the soft silky strands, he sighs too, thankful for the relaxation in her body. He understood her reaction earlier today, had he not been so shocked, he probably would've reacted the same way. It was an issue neither had any desire to address ever since his recovery and the events that followed. The wedding photo above the hearth was evidence of that, as were the baby photos. Anger flared up, shattering his happy memories with painful realities - his brother was still alive, waiting for a time to strike, rebuilding the Radam forces. His brow creased with questions and possible motives his brother would have for this gift'. Star stirred and her worried look met his puzzled one.

You and I are probably thinking the same thing.

Blade answered absentmindedly, playing with another tendril of dark hair. Emerald and sapphire gazes lock as Star reached for his hand. Clasping it, she breaths in, closing her eyes as she does so.

So why do you think he did it?

I...I really don't know. Perhaps he wants, another rematch? He regrets as he feels he body shake. Who knows what goes through that demented head of his Star? Willing herself not to cry was an enormous task, but she did it. Keeping in control, she turns her look back to his.

Just remember that you have us, Blade. You have a son who worships you and wants his Dad around to watch him grow into a man, and you have me...

Yes, I have you, and I always will...

***********

Turning the water on fast, Tina's humming gets louder as she steps into the shower. Breaking into song, she begins to wash her hair, happily oblivious in her blissful hideaway. The whole world could crash down, and she wouldn't care, she was too ecstatic to care. Tina was singing too loudly to hear the door of the bathroom opening, or the door of the shower as her eyes were squeezed tight from the shampoo. She cried out in delighted surprise when her lover's arms wrapped around her, bringing her into another passionate embrace. Yes, the whole world could be crying, fearful, starving or dying, nothing would tear her away from her happiness.

***********

Jamison peered out apprehensively of his window as the last light from the main house was switched off. All he was left with was the black void of night, and a song playing softly in the back.

_I've conquered my past  
The future is here at last  
I stand at the entrance  
To a new world I can see  
The ruins to the right of me  
Will soon have lost sight of me..._

Jamison returns back to the leather rocking chair, sipping his scotch, reviewing his equations and schematics, but finds it useless. He rises again and returns back to the window.

Blade, you've fought many battles, I know you want to enjoy life, but...don't give up now. Or there won't be a life left to enjoy. The gloom of the night gives Jamison the shivers, and he is not a man who is unnerved easily. In his bones, he can feel the winds howling of humanity's fate. A fate that may very well be decided soon.

End Chapter 5

***********

::Authors note::

The song playing behind a pensive Jamison is part of "If you wear that velvet dress", sung by U2 ~ I'm reliving my appreciation for the legends! 

   [1]: mailto:star_aki@hotmail.com



End file.
